In the related art, an air sanitization apparatus has been proposed. According to the air sanitization apparatus, in grocery product factories, food factories, and the like, water, such as tap water including chlorine ions, is subjected to electrolysis, the electrolyzed water including hypochlorous acid is generated, the electrolyzed water is mixed with the pressurized air, and the mixture thereof is sprayed indoors so that the electrolyzed mist is brought into contact with bacteria included in the air in a room, thereby performing sanitization (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2011-087905).
In addition, a sanitization apparatus has been proposed. According to the sanitization apparatus, a discharge unit is provided inside a storage tank storing water, hydrogen peroxide water is generated in the water by causing a streamer discharge, and the water is sprayed indoors through a spray nozzle (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2012-075487).